Stutter That
by GennaJoy
Summary: Tina confronts Artie about what he said on their date. A quick oneshot.


**I just hated the way they left it in the last episode, I'm not ****necessarily**** siding with Tina, this is just an idea that popped into my head.**

He hadn't talked to her in two days, and she was over it. He was one of the few people in the world she didn't have to be shy around, so she wasn't going to be anymore. He was always the last person to leave glee practice, just because it took him longer then everyone else. So she waited outside the door for him to come out, watching as her fellow gleeks dispersed from the choir room. She wasn't going to let him make her feel guilty anymore, she could have kept lying, she could have let him think he knew her, or pretended to be someone she wasn't for him. But she had told him, knowing he would be one of the few people who would understand, she had been wrong, and now she was mad.

When he wheeled his way out of the room, she let him get a few feet away from the door before she stepped in front of him, he looked at her coldly and tried to roll around her. She took a step to the side, blocking him again, it wasn't the most politically correct way to get his attention, but she was beyond caring. He looked up at her menacingly, well as menacingly as he could, before attempting to go around her on the other side, but she dropped her heavy back pack in his way.

He huffed aggressively, "what?" he barked.

She looked down at him, meeting his angry gaze with one of equal intensity, when she spoke she was loud, not quite yelling, but close enough "I like to dye my hair blue, and I like to dress like this," she indicated to her black army boots and short rock chick skirt. "I like listening to punk music, but I also like listening to wannabe punk that's actually just pop, cos sometimes it's nice to listen to something boppy" her volume staying level. "I'm wicked afraid of public speaking but I don't care who hears me sing" she shook her head and her expression was now somewhere between angry and sad. "All of those things make me less than normal" her volume dropped a little, "and you might not have a hundred friends, but the ones you do have would do just about anything for you, so don't give me that 'my chair pushes people away crap'" she huffed, and the fight seemed to go out of her. "You can think I'm messed up if you want, but you don't get to make me feel guilty just because I never thought of you as damaged goods," she bent down to pick up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "If the only reason you liked me was because I stuttered and not because of who I am, then I'm glad you know now. If you wanna be shallow, that's your loss, not mine, and you can feel free to let me know whenever it is that you get over yourself, but don't expect me to be waiting for you, you had your chance." When she was finished, she sighed, and with one final glance at his face she turned and walked away.

He watched her retreating down the hall, getting smaller as she got further away. His mind ran though what she'd said, and as she neared the door, he let his eyes slip closed for a mere moment, letting the anger drain from them before calling to her. "I'm over myself" he left his eyes closed until he was sure she'd have reached the door if had she kept on walking, hearing a lack of movement from both her and the squeaky hinges he chanced a look.

She was standing feet from the exit, half turned and staring back at him expectantly, "that's it?" she asked incredulously.

"No" he replied, dropping his arms to wheel his way over to her, "you're right," he admitted as he moved. "I don't understand what it's like to be you, if I judge you for being scared enough to fake a stutter, then I'm just as bad as the people who judge me for being in this chair." As he approached her, he looked up at her earnestly, reaching for the hand closest to him and taking it in his own, "and you were never one of those people." He admitted.

She still looked hurt, and when her eyes moved from their joint hands to his eyes she told him, "you saw the stutter instead of the girl, I saw the boy instead of the chair" she paused before adding, "that's not fair."

His eyes dropped away from hers, past their hands until they settled on a spot on the floor, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just" he hesitated for a moment, then carried on, "I see the chair" he admitted.

She dropped his hand, moving to kneel next to him, leaning across his arm rest, pulling him into a tight hug and despite himself he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "I wish you saw what I see" she whispered into his ear, pulling back so he'd see her face when she told him the next part. She rested one hand on his chest, tapping her fingers against it softly as she smiled and said, "when I look at you, you're so tall."

His eyes dropped for a moment as a smile appeared on his face, before his hands came up to tangle in her hair and he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers. His lips moved against hers and he felt her sigh into them as she copied him, the hand resting on his chest grabbed a fist full of his shirt, pulling on it gently to close more of the distance between them. They stayed that way for a while, and when they finally pulled back he knew that this kiss was a hundred times better than their first, because this time he knew who he had been kissing.

**IDK… I think is sounds kinda stagnant…Pls review and let me know if it was any good!**


End file.
